Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoconductor, an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and a method of manufacturing a photoconductor.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as laser printers and digital copiers, have been improved in terms of image quality and stability and widely spread recently. Such image forming apparatuses are generally equipped with an image bearer. The image bearer forms an electrostatic latent image on its surface by means of charging and light irradiation. The electrostatic latent image is thereafter developed into a visible image. Examples of the image bearer include electrophotographic photoconductors (hereinafter simply “photoconductors”).
In particular, organic photoconductors using organic materials are widely used for their advantages in cost, productivity, material selectivity, and global environmental effect.
Most organic photoconductors have been produced by means of dip coating. However, dip coating has a drawback that a coating liquid is allowed to get into the internal space of a cylindrical conductive substrate and contaminate the inner circumferential surface thereof. This results in an inaccurate bonding of a flange to the cylindrical conductive substrate. To prevent this problem, the inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical conductive substrate is generally wiped off after the dip coating. However, the inner circumferential surface that has been wiped off with an organic solvent may cause the coating liquid to rise up, resulting in an uneven coating film.